dragon_bane_elitefandomcom-20200213-history
Quest
The game has story quests that open up whenever you level, and side quests after you finish the story quests for the level, plus daily quests and guild quests. Level quests At each level, you get one or more story quests, one after another, which come in three forms: * Visit a specific NPC on the map. * Defeat a specific instance. (This will usually open up multiple new instances, and ask you to fight the last one. You can't see each instance until you've beaten the previous ones.) After finishing all of the story quests, you usually get side quests, which will be one of: * Use a new game feature that opens up at your level, like the tavern or the dungeon. (Some of these features are daily events, which you can only do at a certain time every day, so you may have to wait until tomorrow to complete the quest.) * Complete a new elite instance. (The elite will already be available to fight as soon as you defeat the previous elite. Don't fight it until you get the quest, or you won't be able to collect the quest reward until the next day.) * Repeat one of the instances from the story quests to collect N of a certain gear component. (You can use components you already have, or components bought from Edward's Mystic Shop, or, in some of the earlier quests, components found at a different instance where they're more plentiful.) * Repeat one of the instances from the story quests to kill a certain monster N times. (In some of the earlier quests, you can find the same monster at a different instance where they're more plentiful.) * Defeat a specific dungeon level. Both kinds of quests reward you large amounts of xp, and either gold or honor. After level 81, the quests thin out dramatically, and after 91 they stop completely. Daily quests Every day, you can complete 6 daily quests. Each one requires you to do up to three separate tasks, from the following list: * Kill a specific elite. (While this will not give you the same elite you've already fought for another daily quest today, it may give you an elite you've already fought for other reasons.) * Defeat a specific instance a N times. * Spend diamonds N times. * Use alchemy N times. * Fight someone in the arena. (This one can be accomplished by dueling someone instead.) * Complete the Dragon's Lair. (You have to get to the end, but you can do so at any level.) * Fight in the dungeon. (You don't have to win.) The quests have anywhere from 1 to 5 stars. Quests with more stars usually take more work to complete, but have better rewards. The rewards you get for completing each quest are gold, honor, and a bonus. The bonus is normally starfire crests (a random number, but higher for more stars), but for 3-star and above, it can instead be celestial badges (1-5, random, but higher for more stars) or diamonds (60 for 3-star, 70 for 4-star, 80 for 5-star). You can reset a quest (usually to get more stars) that you haven't yet finished. For 10 diamonds, you can get a new random quest; for 200 diamonds, you can get a 5-star quest. While the exact odds aren't known, it seems like about 1/2 1-star, 1/4 2-star, 1/12 3-star, 1/12 4-star, and 1/12 5-star. In other words, if you want a 3-star or better quest, it will take about 4 resets. Guild quests If you're in a guild, you can go to the Hall of Honor to perform daily quests for your guild. The number of quests you can do per day (and the bonus you get to your quest rewards) depends on the Hall of Honor's level. Each quest has a single task. Some of the tasks may not be possible, in which case you'll have to reset them. * Kill a specific monster N times. (You may not have opened the relevant instance.) * Collect N of a specific component. (You may not have opened the relevant instance.) * Spend diamonds N times. * Exploit the altar N times. (You may have used all of your altar exploitations.) * Use alchemy N times. (This actually requires successfully creating N gems, unlike the daily quest.) * Gold-construct any guild building N times. (Your buildings may be all fully constructed and just waiting for enough fund, or you may have used up your gold builder for the day.) * Diamond-construct any guild building N times. (Your buildings may be all fully constructed and just waiting for enough fund, or you may have used up your diamond builder for the day.) * Donate diamonds N times. (You may have used up your diamond donations for the day.) * Fight N people in the arena. (This actually requires using the arena, unlike the daily quest. You may be out of arena attacks.) * Defeat N people in the arena. (You may be out of arena attacks.) As with daily quests, guild quests have 1 to 5 stars. Higher-star quests are not generally any harder, but they do have better rewards. You can reset a quest (for more stars, to avoid a stamina-wasting or diamond-wasting quest, or because it's impossible) for 50000 gold. The rewards are guild fund (what your guild uses to expand buildings) and contrib (what you use in the Market to buy evolution stones or other useful things). Tips Always do your daily quests and guild quests before doing anything else. There's nothing worse than getting a 5-star quest and having to reset it because it wants you to do something you've already finished for the day. And for the diamond-spending quests, it's better to get credit for the things you were already going to spend diamonds on than to have to go spend another 10 diamonds on training.